dias inolvidables
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: Dios! la adolescencia, esos días tan problematicos, días de aquellos problemas que podrían generar una tercera guerra mundial.las parejas las iran descubriendo a lo largo de la historia. habra amor, celos, odio, mieçsterio, sorpresa,etc pliss dejen rewie


Estaba amaneciendo en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio en una de las casas… o bueno mansiones más grandes del lugar dormía plácidamente una chica, cuando de pronto

BEP-BEP-BEP

Sonaba el despertador escandalosamente, luego de unos minutos, salió un brazo de debajo de las sábanas, agarró el despertador y lo arrojó contra la pared de atrás, y rápidamente volvió a meter el brazo debajo de la sabana, en la habitación continua a la de la muchacha dormía tranquilamente un chico cuando

¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!! ( inner: que malos efectos de pana, yo: ¬¬ cállate además ese sonido fue idea de una amiga)

Y el chico se despertó sobresaltado, definitivamente ya era hora de pararse, el muchacho salió de la cama y se pudo observar quien era, su nombre Neji Hyuga, chico de 17 años, cabello largo normalmente agarrado en una coleta baja, pero ahorita lo tenía suelto, cuerpo bien formado, rasgos varoniles, ojos color perla, en resumen todo un bom bom , el chico aún somnoliento, se dirigió a el baño a darse una buena ducha.

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba ocurriendo una situación parecida

BEP-BEP-BEP

Sonaba el despertador, rápidamente de debajo de las sábanas salió un brazo musculoso, agarro el despertador y fuertemente lo arrojó contra la pared de atrás, y rápidamente volvió a meter el brazo debajo de las sábanas.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, entró cierto chico al cuarto

Capullo, despierta, después si llegas tar..

Vete a la mierda Itachi

Pero ya es la ho…

Que te lárges

Itachi ya sin paciencia agarró la sabana y descubrió totalmente al chico

Pero que coño haces, no ves que quiero dormir- dijo el chico, y molesto agarro la sabana y se cubrió completamente-

Itachi ya harto salió del cuarto de su hermano dando un portazo, el menor lo escucho pegar unos cuantos gritos, y después sintió como unos suaves pasos subían las escaleras y entraban a su cuarto.

Sasuke, cariño tienes que levantarte hoy es tu primer día de clases- dijo dulcemente una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, con destellos azulados largo hasta la cintura, ojos de una hermoso color negro azulado, no muy alta, buen cuerpo, muy bonita.

Ya lo se ma- respondió el chico-

Ahhh, a ella si le haces caso- dijo itachi señalando acusadoramente a su hermano menor.

El hermano mayor de sasuke, era un chico de 20 años, ojos negros, buen cuerpo, cabello largo negro agarrado en una coleta baja, rasgos varoniles, o sea todo un papasito.

Aja, si claro lo que digas- dijo el menor de los uchihas y entro al baño- en el lugar había un espejo de cuerpo completo, y en el reflejo, se podía observar a un chico de 17 años, piel morena, ojos oscuros como la noche o el océano, cabello negro con destellos azulados al igual que su madre, cuerpo bien formado, musculoso, rasgos muy varoniles, poseedor de una sonrisa seductora…

Luego de que el chico se hubiese bañado, y todo lo demás se puso lo primero que encontró en el closet o sea unos jeans, una camisa con el símbolo del sharingan en el frente, y agarrando sus maletas salió del cuarto, se despidió de su mamá, y montándose en su corvette color negro salió en dirección hacia el instituto.

En el estacionamiento del prestigioso instituto Konoha High School se encontraban ciertos chicos.

Bueno y que sasuke no pensará llegar- dijo un chico moreno, de ojos y cabello castaños, cuerpo bien formado, de 16 años su nombre era kiba.

Si, bueno ya debe venir por ahí- respondió un chico rubio, ojos como el cielo, poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa, piel morena cuerpo bien formado, alto, de 16 años, su nombre Naruto.

Esto es demasiado problemático- dijo un chico con el cabello negro agarrado en una coleta alta, ojos y cabello negro, cuerpo bien formado y que todo le daba flojera.

Naruto iba a decir algo, cuando

Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! , sus palabras fueron calladas por un grito de las chicas que también se encontraban en el estacionamiento, definitivamente sasuke había llegado- pensaron los chicos-

Hola gente que hay- saludo el recién llegado bajándose del carro-

Tu que crees, lo mismo de siempre- dijo kiba.

Bueno people, people- hay que moverse, vamos a ver cuales son nuestros cuartos.

Justamente después de que los chicos se fueran llegó cierta chica montada en su MR2 SPIDER, color azul oscuro, al bajarse del carro, unos chicos que pasaban por hay se le quedaron viendo, pues era muy hermosa, su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, chica de 16 años ojos perla, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro azulado, piel nívea, atrevida, algo tímida, cuerpo muy bien formado…

La chica sin prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, saco las maletas de el baúl, y se dirigió a la dirección

(inner: clllarooo, eso se escuchó raro, yo: tu crees)

Al llegar a su destino se dirigió hacia la secretaria.

Hola buenos días- saludo la hyuga-

Ahh, hola- tu debes ser la nueva –

Si, mucho gusto

Bueno, me podría dar tu nombre, para darte tus horarios, y cual va a ser tu cuarto

Luego de que la chica salió de la dirección, se fue directo a donde la secretaria le había dicho.

El Konoha High School era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera tenía amplias canchas de tenis, futboll, basketboll, volleyboll, natación, además de contar con un casino, una amplia área para practicar golf, un edificio de comedor, otro para actividades extraescolares, un salón de fiestas, un salón donde la directora daba sus conferencias, numerosas piscinas, una concha acústica donde se presentaban las bandas del colegio, contaba también con seis edificios, donde dormían los estudiantes, tres par los chicos y otros tres para las chicas, tenía también salón de visitas , también estaban los otros ocho donde los estudiantes veían sus clases, todo esto ignorando obiamente el amplio estacionamiento, las áreas verdes y el edificio de la directora.

Cuando hinata llegó al lugar indicado que era el cuarto 811, tomo una bocanada de aire y entró, en la estancia se encontraban cuatro chicas más las susodichas se voltearon a verla cuando ella entro y una de ellas se acerco

Hola, mucho gusto- se presentó la chica- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

Sakura era una hermosa chica de 16 años, de mediana estatura, buen cuerpo, cabello de un extraño color rosa, ojos de un hermoso color jade, su familia era dueña de una de las cadenas de restaurantes más famosos del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos se habían presentado las demás chicas:

Yamanak Ino: era una rubia despampanante tenía el cabello largo agarrado en una coleta alta , ojos color azul cielo, buen cuerpo, muy bonita, sus padres eran dueños de una de las cadenas de ropa más importantes del mundo.

Kuchiki Tenten, morena de buen cuerpo, cabello largo color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, de mediana estatura muy bonita, sus padres eran dueños de una de las cadenas de centros comerciales más importantes del mundo.

Sanaku no Temari: rubia, alta, con el cabello agarrado en cuatro coletas, ojos azul verdoso, buen cuerpo, sus padres eran dueños de uno de las cadenas de concesionarios, más importantes del mundo.

Luego de que hinata acomodara sus cosas en la habitación se puso a hablar con las chicas de comida, chicos, etc etc etc.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Volviendo con los chicos, sasuke y su grupo estaban más que instalados en su habitación

Oigan chicos-dijo naruto- a que no adivinan de que me entere hoy

Que?-pregunto neji

Que venezuela queda en sur america-dijo el chico con estrellitas en los ojos-

Si ser

PUMMMMMM-sono por todo el cuarto, los chicos asustados voltearon a ver al recién llegado, en la puerta del cuarto se encontraba parado Sabaku no Gaara, chico de 17 años cabello rojo como la sangre, ojos de un hermoso color aguamarina, algo moreno, cuerpo bien formado, rasgos varoniles…

Maldito el taxista, maldito el carro del taxista, maldita la mascota del taxista, maldito los cauchos del carro del taxista (inner: bueno éste tiene un trauma psicosocial con el taxista o que?)- murmuraba el pelirrojo mientras arrojaba las maletas al suelo y se sumbaba a la cama

Y a ti que te paso?- pregunto sasuke

Tu que crees TEMARI, es que te lo juro un día de éstos la voy a matar

Y como piensas hacer eso?- dijo neji

Ya busque en internet las formas de matar a una rubia

Todos :o.0

Chicos mejor salgamos de aquí- dijo naruto- ya me siento sofocado de estar aquí, y asi los chicos salieron del cuarto

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Y que te ha parecido la escuela?- dijo saluro

Ge-nial – dijo hinata

Jajajaja- rieron todas

Y que hacemos ahora chicas- dijo tenten

Bueno…..

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%

Nuestros queridos protagonistas se encontraban paseando por el instituto cuando

SASUEKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- se escuchó por todo el pasillo, dijo una chica con el cabello rojo por los hombros, que traía puesto un short negro ajustado, un top rojo y una mini chaqueta encima- lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos y dándole un beso en la boca

Oigan búsquense un hotel- dijo neji

Tú cállate que ésta celoso- dijo sasuke

Seee claro

Bueno sasu yo me tengo que ir- dijo la chica y dándole un fugaz beso se fue del lugar

Chicos miren- dijo de pronto naruto- señalando hacia otro punto del pasillo

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que naruto se estaba refiriendo a una chica

Parece que es nueva- dijo shikamaru

Y es muy hermosa- dijo naruto

Hay dios esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- dijo sasuke algo fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara

Hinata que se encontraba con sus amigas se quedo helada al escuchar esa voz, y dandose vuelta lentamente encaro a el uchiha

Tu… tu que coño haces aquí?- dijo la hyuga

Lo mismo que tu estudiado, además las preguntas las debería hacer yo, ¿ que haces tú acompañada de tanta gente?- dijo sasuke

Perdón pero que yo sepa aquí el único antisocial en potencia eres tu

Estupida

Imbecil

Tarada

Ridículo

Idiota- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -cuando sus cara se encontraba a 5 milimetros de distancia- y se fueron del lugar en direcciones distintas

Todos se encontraban en estado de shock

Ohhh, si- exclamo neji

Ok a ver quisieras explicarnos que pasa aquí como es que hinata conoce a sasuke- dijo sakura

Y que sasuke conoce a hinta- completo gaara

Bueno ellos se conocen desde que tiene cinco años- explico neji

Que???????

Si pués veran, lo que pasa es que ello son hermanos

QUE???????????

Pero por que se tratan asi?. Pregunto teten

Porque sasuke y hinata se odian a matar desde el primer día que se vieron, no hay un día en que ellos se vean que no armen una grande

Dios estamos empezando año y ya estoy shokeada-dijo temari

Chicas vamos a buscar a hina-dijo ino, y las demás asintiendo se fueron del lugar

Este va a ser el mejor año de mi vida-iba pensado neji, mientras seguía a los muchachos que estaban buscando a sasuke.

Cuando las chicas encontraron a hinata vieron que se encontraba hablando con alguien, y cuando las chicas se acercaron a ver se ….


End file.
